Over the years numerous types of surgical retractors have been developed to hold an incision open during the surgical operation. By holding uninvolved tissue (including skin, fat, muscle, nerves and organs) behind various types of blades or paddles, a cavity is produced in which a surgical procedure can be executed with the required good vision for precise technique. Retractors are also used to hold the border of the incision stable.
Many of the retractors have included a ring or circular element. Several angularly positioned paddle shaped retractor elements mount to the ring element and project into the incision to hold the incision open and to barricade the invasion of uninvolved tissues into the surgical cavity.
Several retractor arms have been constructed that allow adjustment of the opening of the incision. Such arms may be adjusted by tightening or loosening some type of screw or clamp elements that are fixed to the ring portion. Examples of such retractors are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,623,517; 2,893,378; 3,040,739; and 3,384,078. Several of the surgical retractors have been of the self-retaining type. Included is a paddle or hook with a lip that extends outward underneath the body tissues. The paddle maintains the retractor in position and prevents the retractor from migrating during the surgical process. Examples of such paddle elements are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,623,517 and 3,394,700.
The typical retractor paddle is formed of a stainless steel or reinforced plastic material that has a curved surface for engaging the body tissues. An example of such a blade or paddle is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,078.
The devices described above have been known to press upon nerves, producing damage and paralysis. Additionally, the surgeon must be careful when expanding the incision not to trap bowel or body organs beneath the edges of the paddles or hooks. Otherwise the tissue might be damaged. Additionally, the paddles are rigid and unforgiving, placing substantial stress concentration on the body tissues. The potential for trauma is thereby increased and may increase the recovery time for the patient. In the United States millions of surgeries are performed each year utilizing surgical retractors. A savings of one day of recovery time would represent a very significant decrease in the cost of hospitalization and patient discomfort.
Additionally, absorbent cotton materials (called sponges) are generally used in conjunction with surgical retractors to pack away uninvolved tissues so as not to impede the progress of the operation. Sponges can contribute to tissue dehydration. Sponges are occasionally left in the abdomen after the surgery is completed and the incision closed. Sponge retention often causes severe complications. Furthermore, sponges are carriers of a variable degree of lint. Lint alone, when retained in the abdominal cavity can cause irritation, inflammation, and adhesions which may result in prolonged discomfort, or severe complications.
One of the principal objects of this invention is to provide surgical retractor elements that are capable of engaging and holding back the uninvolved body tissues from the site or locus of the operation while minimizing stress concentrations on the abdominal wall and materially reducing the potential for trauma to tissues held out of the surgical cavity by the retractor paddle.
A further object of this invention is to provide stable surgical retractor elements that are capable of being readily manipulated and adjusted by the surgeon or an assistant.
A further object of this invention is to provide versatile surgical retractor elements which permit a reduction in members of the surgical team. Additionally, fewer assistants may be required which reduces the surgical costs.
A further object of this invention is to provide surgical retractor elements that are capable of significantly reducing body tissue trauma and thereby reduce recovery and hospitalization time.
A further advantage of this invention is to provide surgical retractor elements that are highly adjustable, enabling the system to be utilized on a wide variety of patients having a wide diversity in flesh thickness and body cavity depth.
A still further object of this invention is to provide surgical retractor elements that reduce the need for sponges.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description.